Back To You
by ezzymay12
Summary: They were bestfriends until something tore them apart. Now years later he crashes back into her life and what can she do but fall in love with him all over again. I changed the names but they were troy and gabi.
1. Chapter 1

**Back To You**

**By: ezzymay12**

**Chapter 1.**

**Cooperate: **to work or act together or jointly for a common purpose or benefit.

**October 1, 2009: Dean **

**School Hallway. **

"Dude….wait up." Justin Lees called spiriting down the crowded hallway of their educational center. Dean sighed and continued his pace. He can't 'wait up' when there's some psycho bitch after him. He really did not need another stalker. Dean thought to himself conspicuously sprinting through the halls. " Dude what the hell are you running from?" Well maybe not so conspectus. He groaned glancing over to a heaving Justin.

"Man I don't know some weird chick was waiting for me after practice. She was all like 'I baked you cookies with your face on them.' My face, ok, my fucking face is on a cookie!" and with that Justin burst. Laughing hysterically he looked up at Dean's pissed face.

"Look I'm sorry man but that's the best thing I have heard since Alex ate that pickle carved as a dick."

"Well I'm glad I can amuse you, but having another crazy stalker was not on my to do list. I mean the cheerleaders are great, or the attractive ones are but this…..this is screwed up."

Justin sighed "Screwed up indeed, but on the bright side you get laid frequently." he stated patting Dean on the back. This is true, Dean hadn't thought of it that way. Well a few psychos is nothing compared to what he gets in return. All the female teachers and students worship him, his name is not even said without the last name included. With a minor exception for Justin, Connor his crazy ass brother, oh and his mom. He could handle some institutional women. Hell, he should be used to it! He has only met two girls who did not kneel beneath him in his life. One was gay and the other was a long story titled Mia Rose. Huh well we see how that worked out though…..all they do now is fight. They both happen to have a trait of stubbornness which leads to many never ending battles. It's almost like there programmed too. They can't live without each other, en yet they can never agree with one another. And so they fight and pretend that their life would be exceptionally better with out the other, the whole time having known that a world with out them together was passionless and simply impossible to live in. Dean would never let her go, though he messed up he would not stop until Mia was his once more. And though they were only friends, they both knew it was deeper and still knew. His only communication was fighting but if that's all he could have of her than it was better than nothing. So he tried to find amusement in getting under her skin. And knowing everything about her only made it easier. Whether she's sad, pissed, embarrassed, ecstatic he can tell with one look. That's what you get when your best friends for two years. And he remembers everything, even the day they met.

**Author's Note**

**Hey it's Esme, sooooo i have never really put anything out there but i do love to read stories on fanfiction so i thought why not write one! Haha so this is it i have alot more but this is just the first part. I will prob update alot so more will come soon if you like it...which i hope you do. Tell me what you think thanks:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back To You**

**By: pearlgirl11**

**September 14, 2006: Dean**

**The park.**

"_Oh check out the new girl! Dude, dude I bet you'll have her in….three days tops." Michael Cross proposed nudging Dean's side for his attention. What there's a new girl?_

"_New girl?" Dean questioned. _

"_Yea, man how long have you been gone she got here two days ago." Michael said mater of fact._

"_Yea well I was gone for a week dumb ass. Where is she anyway?" Dean's sapphire eyes scanned over the park for any unfamiliar face._

"_Right over there on the swing. But man I hear she's hard to get, so wipe that cocky grin off your face because it won't work." Michael corrected. Dean turned to Michael with a cold stare. _

"_If anyone needs advise here it sure as hell is not me. I know exactly what to do." And with that Dean walked off toward her. As he approached her from behind he assessed. From what he could tell she was small, petite rather and had long ebony waves down her back. She must be something if the guys care so much. _

"_You know if you close your eyes, it feels like your flying." he called out watching her sway back and forth. That was the worst line he had ever used…..what's happening to him? _

"_Mhhhmm, who told you that?" her small voice questioned. It was very pretty almost innocent. Dean smirked. _

"_My dad." when he was with him, he thought finally at an angle where he could see her face. _

_Dean had never seen beauty until he seen this woman. Her skin still had a golden tan form the previous summer that almost made her glow. And her long ebony waves framed her face so flawlessly it was heartbreaking. She had natural ruby lips with the upper lip slightly smaller then her full bottom one. She whore a pearl colored dress with thin spaghetti straps and a tie around the waist. The dress ended at her knees to reveal smooth toned legs and feet enclosed in white ballet flats. She was gorgeous, Dean had never thought a women could truly be gorgeous but she was. But not only was she gorgeous but with out a doubt a very sexy woman. Based on the form fitting dress that hugged every one of her curves and her motions, she was from then on Dean Collins main goal in life. That he would persistently work to achieve. So he stood locked in a trance watching her, taking notes in his mind. Her eyes closed as she tested the theory. And as each thrust from her legs propelled her further he grew more fascinated. Dean Collins fascinated by a girl….maybe he should get a doctor. _

"_Dean Collins." _

"_What?" she questioned her eyes fluttering open. Jesus they were stunning too. Her almond shaped eyes flashed up to his, they were utterly perfect, each graced with swirls of gold and mocha and framed with thick black lashes. If there every was a girl made to appear as an angel, she was that girl…his girl._

"_My name, and yours?" Dean inquired. She stared for a while taking him in for the first time, then responded. _

"_Dean Collins, really, well I should have known. I heard a lot about you golden boy." she teased. Her eyebrow lifting as she took another swift push off the ground._

"_All good I would hope." Dean smirked stepping closer to her. She rolled her eyes._

"_Some good, some bad."_

"_Oh really like what?" Dean chuckled well aware of what must be said. _

"_I'm sure you know." she muttered. With that he had an idea._

"_Move your legs!" he blurted taking a step in front of her. He clasped the rusty chains, gripping tight as his pulled back the swing. Then we the swing came to a halt he glanced down to his new girl and chuckled at her shocked look then bent to her face. His eyes held hers as he progress nearer and nearer caging her in his arms, he continued until he and she were both fully immersed in one another's being. She smelled good he noted, like vanilla. His new favorite scent. _

"_Now, tell me what is you name?" he murmured. _

"_Mia, Mia Rose." _


	3. Chapter 3

**Back To You**

**By: pearlgirl11**

**October 2, 2009: Mia**

**House then Store.**

A dull whisper of her aunt's wind chimes floated into her ears as she entered the tiny yellow Victorian home. She dispersed her self into the large couch of her colorful living room and clicked through some neglected text massages on her cell. The first was an annoying reminder of her work tomorrow, the next a friendly hello from her all to careless parents, and the last was her best friend exploding from the excitement of the football team's rally on Friday. She moaned in agony of who she knew would be the center of attention during that event. Of all the people for her best friends to fawn over they choose Dean Collins. The captain of the football team/egotistical jerk the town loved. And each group loved him for their own reasons. The parents loved him because he was polite and fun with their kids….but when it came to his fellow peers it was all about looks and smart ass comments. That is was got to her and he knew it. So when he had the chance he would jump on her nerves until they would break out into a fight; which would end up with his satisfaction for winning yet another battle and her having stormed out in complete rage. And the truth that they had been friends for two years did not help in the slightest.

But he was gorgeous, that no one could deny. Mia could not think of one inch of him that was not complete perfection in her eyes. He stunning cerulean orbs, his perfectly toned muscular body, his smooth caramel locks of hair that truly were a mix between Chace Crawford and Zac Efron, or his radiant golden skin that made he almost appear holy in her eyes. There was not a cell of Dean Collins that was anything other than ungodly and that truth tested her control limits daily.

"Mia, let me in I lost my keys again!" her aunt Zoë pleaded. She giggled at the distressed image of her aunt searching for her vanishing keys through her large beaded purse in her head. Then she untangled herself from the blankets and strode over to the dark brown door. She fluidly unlocked the mahogany door and it flew open with a swish.

"I really don't know where they are, I know they were in my hand when I left this morning." Zoë exclaimed. Mia laughed and took some of the bags from her aunt's overly filled hands.

"What's all of this?" Mia questioned carrying the bags to the table.

"Books! I was looking for some new types of cookies for the store!" she gushed opening one to a picture of rainbow sugar cookies. Mia smiled looking up to her aunt. Thank God she had her, if not she'd be stuck in the steaming safari with a couple tigers and elephants as friends. Whilst her parents studied each species as if it where new to this world. Which would entail them to document every detail as there young daughter sulked and moaned about her life. Which is why exactly two years ago they sent her to Cape Cod Massachusetts. In a quaint little town with her naïve aunt Zoë. And everything was perfect until she met the school god Dean. Dean had officially rocked her world to the point of crumbling. Mia hated how he hurt her….how quick he was to turn all they had to nothing but a line of phone calls claiming how sorry he was. But she had trusted him to be there but he wasn't and it was too hard for her to see that he never was in the first place.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So babe, I was thinking we really need to get your highlights done." a high pitch male voice recommended through her tiny cell phone. Highlights, nails, wardrobe, her wallet could not take anymore. Mia sighed crouching down in the cabinet of aunt Zoë's beloved store. She pushed herself further in search for the desired drapes for the window display.

"Oh honey, you know ill pay." Sean Fox, her undeniable gay friend assured. He better pay his family is as rich as it gets in this small town and he's the one asking for the treatments.

"So yea this Friday me, you and all those lovely fashion labels are having a get together. But in other yummy news Mr. Hotbuns (a.k.a. Dean Collins) will be at Friday's rally. With those tight football pants and oh my mouth is watering!" That damn rally, with that damn captain and those damn cheerleaders! Now that she thought of it Dean did look hot in uniform. Fuck, she dropped her phone. Great now she had two things to search for in this black hole of a cabinet.

She was too tired for work today and this was not what she had pictured as an antidote. But she had to for Zoë. Her aunt had finally opened her dream shop which meant Mia was her partner in the business. So every day after school with an exception of Tuesdays and weekends Mia had to come strait to town for work.

"Uh hello." a deep masculine voice called. Huh, why did it sound so familiar? She should know this its…Ouch! A deep pain shot through her hand as she released the thumb tack from her finger.

"Hello." the voice called again.

"Oh sorry I'm right here….wait one second." Mia rambled attempting to free herself from the inside of the cashier counter. Within the process bumping her head and getting stuck.

"You ok?" the male questioned. She moaned at her predicament.

"Yea, uh just tell me what you need." Mia sighed. Leaning on her elbows enclosed in the cabinet. If she was stuck she might as well be comfortable.

"Uh job application." he posed. Sounding confused and distant. She smirked well at least someone could pick up some excess shifts so she could have a life once more.

"Down the hall way and to the left. There is a woman named Zoë in the office, she can help."

"Okay thanks. And by the way…nice ass." Mia's eyes bulged at the rude unprepared for comment. Her head jerked upwards with a result of a sharp bang from the collision of her skull and the cabinet. "Asshole…" she muttered under her breath continuing to feel around for her cell phone. She moved her right hand balancing on the left and found the drapes. Now for the phone…she thought to herself moving her right hand further and further until she finally felt it. Thank god now to get out from the cabinet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Back To You**

**By: ezzymay12**

**October 2, 2009: Dean **

**Zoë's store.**

"Well thank you I can't wait to start on…" Dean dragged having forgotten the date. He look up to the rather plump women with inquisitive eyes.

"Thursday." Zoë reminded. Taking in the rather risqué employee.

"Thursday." Dean smiled. He knew she disliked him but as long as she was desperate enough to give him the job he would not refuse. He winked at his new ginger haired boss and clasped the work attire she provided. With some passing fare wells he strode out with a new job and a clear mind. Now his mother would stop bothering him about an occupation and he could pay for his charcoal 67 impala, finally. He continued up to the front of the store to find himself face to face with her. Mia Rose, what the hell was she doing here? He let his eyes appraise her appealing form whilst she hummed to her self. She was still gorgeous and so confident in her stature. He had always admired that; her conformability with her self, she never changed for someone. Today her attire was simple, a navy blue cami, grey cardigan, and dark skinny jeans. Along with the usual necklace, earrings, and a ring or two. But in Dean's opinion when a girl had a face and body like Mia's they could be stunning in anything. Her mocha eyes flickered up in a startling manner. After noticing him her face dropped right away. He smirked at her, stuffing his hand in his pockets for their daily fight.

"Rose my darling looking lovely as ever." He mused watching the irritation bubble.

"Collins, get out of my store." Mia demanded fierce rays bursting from her. Dean grinned she always tried to be so tough around him, it was cute. He felt the need to push her a little today, so he grinned and waltzed around her in a circle almost as if he were examining her until returning to his original point.

"A little feisty today aren't we Mia. So much so that you don't see you minor mistake on the truth that this has and shall never likely be your store." Dean corrected watching the irritation grow.

"Now that was not my mishap but rather yours…in fact you have two mishaps on your all to deformed part. One my aunt owns this store so yes I indeed have some sort of ownership as well. And two I have told you time and time again do not call me Mia. En yet though those warnings have been served to you many a time and you still manage to sneak that in, which somehow still astounds me to this day." Mia spoke strongly, finally feeling some sort of safeness in this place and predicament. Dean loved when she got intense and intellectual with her words though they may be of insult it never lessened the jolly feeling she gave. But this is something new indeed she works here and in fact his boss here happens to be her aunt. Dean smiled this should be one hell of a ride.

"So I astound you really, well who would have thought." Dean teased leaning against the wall.

"Yes Dean you do, and the most mind blowing thing yet I would say is your ability to care for no one other than your scrawny little self." Mia challenged her eyes in slits as they board into his. He kept calm outside but was crumbling within. He knew he could be an ass hole sometimes, but he thought she knew better, that things weren't what they appear. He thought she knew that of all the things Dean really did care for, Mia would be forever his number one. And that no amount of fights could alter that truth.

"You know better than many that I care a great deal, Mia." Dean hissed through clenched teeth. Dean stood up from his position to step closer to her, his eyes pleading to let her see the real Dean, the one she knew. Mia took a deep breath and turned away.

"Why are you here anyway?" She sighed. Moving around shampoo bottles in the display.

"Well Mia my dear co worker if you have not guessed I am a new employee in this establishment." Dean announced to lighten the mood within the small store. Her eyes widened at this realization and a small pout appeared on to her face.

"You, you were the one I told the directions too." She stated. She was the one under the counter he collected. Dean would be working with Mia every day, Jesus. This would kill him, it was official he knew what the cause of his death would be….the beauty that was Mia Rose.

"You have to quit!" Mia demanded as her only solution to the problem.

"Hell no! Why don't you quit, my parents will not let me quit this job."

"I can't quit idiot, it's my aunts store." Mia replied rolling hers eyes at him.

"Well fuck that I'm staying so your just going to have to deal!" Mia's coffee orbs widened. Dean backed away swiftly with his arms spread and his ocean eyes never leaving her form. "Sorry that it went down this way babe but I got to go." He smiled. "Lunch date with Susan or Sally or something like that." Dean's back pushed against the door finally turning around and waltzed out never turning back. He knew she was pissed, and that was the reason for his smile for the next one and a half hour of his retched date.


	5. Chapter 5

**Back To You**

**By: ezzymay12**

**October 2, 2009 : Mia **

**Sean's house.**

"Ok so honey let me get this strait, you and Mr. Hotbuns work together now?" Sean questioned pursing his lips to hide the fully satisfied smile beaming through. Why did he have to be so thrilled with this news when it felt as if all fate could throw Mia was a row of sunken boats with no life savors on the side. Mia was drowning in the problem that was Dean Collins, and not even Sean her best friend could be her hero.

"Yes, we do." Mia groaned flipping back onto the satin comforter of Sean's plush charcoal bed. She crossed her arms staring up at the room around her. It was a sparkling pink with pictures of Sean's favorite moments plastered on to each wall. For example the time he bumped into Cher or the day he won president of the Dean Collins fan club. His entire room screamed gay with it's sparkling black and pink furniture. She sighed her life was strange….parents in Africa, a gay best friend, a cocky school god she now must see everyday, and naïve, plump aunt Zoë to run what used to be her savor but now is a prison for her and Dean to reside in every day. Oh and lets not forget the bulked up footballer, Evan, who has asked her out two times a day everyday for the past year. She moaned and then sat up on her elbows, her gaze shifting back to Sean.

"Look babe, I know your pissed about this heavenly situation you have gotten into but think of it this way, now there is an excuse for you to flirt with him everyday and I can come in and convince him he's gay everyday. It's a win win thing we have going on here." He smiled holding her hands in his. His green eyes twinkled as Mia thought of having to work with Dean. It's almost impossible to work with Dean all he will do is bring in sluts when Zoë's not there and have his way with every argument they engage in. Wait! Did Sean just say flirt….with Dean.

"Sean I never flirt with Dean I fight with him yea, but I sure as hell do not flirt with him!" She proclaimed shocked at Sean's small smirk like he knew something she did not.

"Oh honey, don't go denying it when you know every time he comes near you your heart races. And like I have not seen those eyes sex stares in every one of those fights. Which by the way are HOT!" Sean informed.

"Face it babe you have it bad for Dean, and the more you hate him….the more you crave his presence. But don't feel bad darling it's natural I mean no one can resist the being that is Dean Collins. If I was strait I would go gay for him!" Mia was utterly shocked. Sean was so sure in this statement when every word was far from the truth. She could never ever have it bad for Dean Collins! Sure when they were friends before maybe but now she would much rather die first….or so she thought. Sean smiled reassuringly and stood from the bed. He walked over to his shiny black dresser and pulled out a hair straighter and curling iron, then turned back to Mia with a devious grin. Mia's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she played with one of her long smooth waves.

"Today is Tuesday which means we have three days to prepare for the party. And three days to get you a dress for the party." Sean proclaimed his eyes raking over her with anguish over the work he feels he must do to have her presentable.

"What party?" Mia asked.

"Oh honey we all know Dean's going to win that game for us on Friday. So there will be a party for the win of course, and at that party your going to show Dean what he's missing." Sean released his right arm from behind his back to reveal a pair of black lace panties and bra. He arched his eyebrow.

"No."

"Yes." Sean ran up to Mia on the bed and stuffed them in her hands.

"Your going to where the most desirable dress at that shindig…and later if things go as planed Dean will be taking off that dress to find you in those." Sean gushed pointing to the laungire in her petit hands.

"Sean a universe where Dean and I would ever come close to having sex is non existent. And why do you have bras and panties in your drawer anyway?" Mia question lifting up her hands to emphasize her confusion.

"Dear there are something's you do not need to know about me. And don't be so sure about that. When I'm done with you, I bet you 50 bucks you will have lost your virginity to the all mighty Mr. Hotbuns, and after that you will appear kneeling at my feet for all my kind advise." Seam beamed with confidence in his statement.

"You really think we are going to end up together?" Mia questioned.

"Hell yes!"

"Well your on."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 2.**

**Tension: **the act of stretching or straining.

**October 3, 2009: Mia**

**School gymnasium. **

**9:04**

The scent of sweat and rubber filled her head as she entered the large gym. Basketball day. Mia was unfortunately uncoordinated in every physical activity she attempted and gym was her most dangerous period of the day.

It was Thursday morning, and Mia was looking ahead of a day filled with shopping for 'the perfect dress' quote Sean, dealing with her new co worker after school and the expected request of a date from her lovely admirer Evan. Last night she and Sean had made a bet on her relationship stance with Collins and that guarantied 50 bucks was the only bright side of this whole event.

"Mia, quit your day dreaming and pass the ball!" Mia's coach Jordan called. She then felt a orange rubber sphere in her hands. Without much thought Mia threw it to the first person she saw and later found that that person happened to be on the other team. She bit her lip at her mistake and looked up to the teacher with pleading eyes. With a light sorry flowing from her lips she ran up to the others and attempted to chase the ball.

As she ran she assessed who was actually on her team feeling that could be key information to maybe being some sort of asset to this game. But the first person she saw was the last person she needed, Evan. He noticed her stare and smiled at her recognition of him. She gave a weak smile and turn back to the area the ball had last been but no longer was there. Then suddenly a sharp pain overcame the back her head. She groaned after having been hit with the ball then turn to see it roll away toward the equipment room.

"Sorry Mia, uh could you get that?" The head cheerleader Carly asked in a fake sweet tone. Carly placed her hand upon her hip in a waiting position.

"Sure." Mia replied in the same fake voice. She swiftly jogged up to where it had rolled passing her dear Evan along the way. As she bent down to pick it up she heard voices coming from the equipment closet. She cocked her brow and opened the closet door to find Dean, Christina and Crystal in what appeared to be an argument.

"Yea well then what happened on Friday? Were you drunk and decided to betray me?" Christina posed, hands and hips and fire in her eyes.

"Look what are you talking about? I thought you….oh Mia, umm" Dean cleared his throat and lifted his hand to the back of his neck in an nervous motion. "what are you doing in here?"

"I was getting my ball….I mean…" Mia looked down to the basketball in her hands and bit her lip. "yea well I heard some voices and I…umm yea, so I'm going to go. Uh continue." She motion for them to finish and turned to leave.

"Wait actually Rose here could be of some assistance. You see these two freshman have yet to understand my rules, and well you of all people know them by heart so do you think you could inform them of how I handle my affairs. Mia, dear." Dean grinned watching her shift from foot to foot in the awkward situation. Mia looked up to Dean's gaze with an irritated one of her own.

"Oh you mean like how you get want you want and then leave them alone. Or that you have never had a real relationship in your life or cared for someone enough to have one. You just get your sex and then as any arrogant bastard would do you leave, no strings attached. Or…"

"Hey enough, you know that I wanted a relationship for a long time and you know that I always cared." Dean said hiding the hurt in his cyan orbs. Mia's gazed narrowed as she processed what Dean could have done. But then understood fully, Dean had been with Christina at some point then knowing it was nothing, moved on to Crystal. Christina thinking she and Dean were a couple saw he and Crystal and thought he cheated when Dean simply did what he does best.

Mia sighed, the same thing every time…'I always cared', 'you know I would never hurt you'. She had had enough.

"Yea well you have a real hard time showing it!" Mia seethed turning on her heel and proceeding out the door.

"Wait Rose!" Dean called grabbing her upper arm and pulling her back into the tiny room. He held her to him and told Christina and Crystal he needed to be alone with Mia. Then when the door had been shut he released his grasp and stood in front of the door. Mia sighed and crossed her arms impatiently waiting in the corner of the closet.

"No more running ok just listen, for once hear me out!" He pleaded his ocean eyes drowning hers with emotion. She bit her lip, whenever they were alone Dean changed completely. He went from the jacks ass player to this sincere desperate guy and she nurtured his wound without delay. And the truth that he was utterly the most handsome, charming, and oddly articulate man she had every met did not help in the slightest. He wore a white t-shirt that clung to his perfectly muscled chest in a swooning fashion and black basketball shorts. He flicked his head to the side to remove the small amount of bangs from his stunning ocean orbs.

"What is there to listen to? Huh what part have I not seen or been aware of, the naked girl in that hotel room or the fact that you disappeared the night I craved you most!" Mia shouted taking a step back with her hands out in emphasize talking of their past. But her black conversed clad foot landed on top of a volleyball causing her to slide and crash into a pile of basketballs, footballs, and any other gym equipment around.

"Shit!" Mia groaned struggling to lift herself from the rubber mess. Dean sighed at her clumsiness and walked over to her. He smirked and leaned down to her at eye level.

"Need some help." He asked, his hand out reaching for hers. Her eyes narrowed.

"No I don't need your help." with that Mia propelled her self forward. As she came to her full upward stance she looked to Dean out of the corner of her eye then took a step forward. But to her complete demise that step came as a package deal accompanied by the sound of ripping thread. Her mocha eyes opened wide in surprise as the ruby blush of embarrassment flooded to her cheeks.

Dean tried desperately to hold in the laughter but with much effort it spilled out. Mia groaned and turned to inspect the damage. Her smooth rouge gym shorts were torn at the left seam to expose her black lace material beneath. Her face filled with rage at her predicament and her eyes flashed to Dean's in fury. Which made him laugh harder.

"I'm sorry Mia but your face…was….so cute when they ripped, and oh the lace laungire! Mia if you only knew how sexy that is, en yet how perfectly innocent you are! I mean it's the best part!" Dean regaled trying to control his amusement. If they were still friends this would be what he would call a Mia moment and he would add this to his mental list of his favorite things she did that drove him crazy with humor, lust, admiration, and plan love for his perfect Mia. But they weren't friends anymore and though he tried, her hatred lie permanent in heart. No number of I'm sorry statements could change his mistake.

Mia moaned like a five year old deprived of her favorite treat and tried to turn away from Dean's sight.

"What am I going to do I can't walk back out there like this!" she complained watching Dean finally put an end to his laughter. He cupped his hand around his chin in a thinking manner and looked her up and down. She held the hem of her shorts tighter conscientious of the piercing blue eyes assessing her.

"I could go bring you my extra gym shorts….but there is no way in hell you'll get me into the girl's locker room! Sorry I have to draw a line." Dean suggested stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Fine, fine. Just hurry!" She caved. Dean grinned.

"Will do babe!" Dean winked and spun around dashing out the door before Mia could take her next breath. Babe, did he really have to call her that? Was that really another ploy to burst her bubble or was this out of old habit. When they were friends he would refer to her by babe or bell for beautiful. It could be an old habit, but the most likely reason is to piss her off….of course. She sighed and played with the white hem of her gym t-shirt. When she heard the door knob turn. Her heart jolted at the thought of it being some other student or the teacher.

"Miss me?" Dean slipped through the door a wave of relief flowing through her mind. Dean tossed her the shorts and turn to face the wall as she changed.

"If I say yes will you never mention this incident again?" Mia asked her voice squeaking at the last word from her foot catching in the hole of her shorts. Dean chuckled.

"No."

"Then no I did not miss you at all." Mia replied tapping his shoulder for him to turn around. She was faced with his masculine features once more and felt her stomach flip. What the hell was that! She hated him!

"Liar!" Dean blurted inching closer to her. They were both knocked from their trance when the door flung open to reveal coach Jordan.

"Dean, Mia, skipping class I see. Dean that's expected….Mia, not so much." The coach sighed. "Detention." Coach Jordan's eyes traveled across the room spotting the fallen balls, "Clean that mess up too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Back To You**

**By: ezzymay12**

**October 3, 2009 :Dean**

**Detention**

**2:40**

Dean could not believe it he was stuck in detention with Mia Rose. He sighed tapping the tip of his pen impatiently on the wooden surface of his desk, staring hopefully at the plain round clock above the board. After finding he had a good 40 minutes he let his eyes drift down toward the female in front of him. Mia's glossy black waves tumbled down her back and sprawled out across her smooth shoulders.

He suddenly felt an urged to touch her, to see if her hair was still as silky as he recalled or if her reactions were the same to his touch as he remembered. Without another thought he reached up to poke her upper back. She jolted in her seat and turned to him.

"What?" Mia hissed gazing at the stunning male behind her. Dean bit his lip in the most sexy, utterly adorable way she could imagine and glanced at the clock once more.

"In 4 minutes Baldy there is going to the bathroom and if your feeling the way I am, when he's gone we will be as well." Dean informed his expression daring her to join in the escape.

"How do you know he's going to the bathroom?" She questioned furrowing her eye brows in confusion.

"You think I have not received enough detentions to know the old man's routine by heart." Dean said as a statement more than a question. Mia rolled her caramel eyes. Tilting her head to the side.

"Should have guessed."

"Exactly babe your not getting rusty on me are you?" Dean laughed glancing back to the clock.

"Five, four, three, two, one." Dean counted eyes locked to Mia's in a knowing look. And the elderly man rose from his chair readjusted his hearing aide and exited the door. As the door shut Dean stood clasping Mia's petite hands to pull her up and smiled reassuringly.

Suddenly the door opened and the old male bustled through. Dean released Mia's hands and his eyes shot up in surprise. The man's eyes locked to Dean's up right form.

"Young man?" The grandfather questioned.

"Sharpening a pencil sir." Dean replied, a false grin on his masculine features.

"Very well, well I'll be right back I expect you to behave." He demanded sternly readjusting his glasses. Then once again exited the room. Dean chuckled at Mia's frazzled face and swiftly pulled her from her seat.

"Whoa there I never said I was going!" she refused falling back into her a waiting chair. He rolled his eyes.

"Mia we don't have time for this, just come with me. I mean if you do come with me we could just tell Zoë we were going over stuff for work. Then you won't have to tell her you got a detention." he urged.

"And why did I get that detention…oh yea some careless ass hole held me in an equipment closet, now I remember!" Mia fought keeping her eyes from his.

"Jesus Mia you ripped your fucking pants, now lets get out of here! I'm not leaving without you."

"Why not?"

"Fuck I don't know, I'm just not." Dean fussed taking her hand and rushing her to the window. Mia struggled against his strong hold as he continued.

"Never could take no for an answer could you golden boy." Mia mumbled. Dean looked back at her over his shoulder in a reprimanding glance.

"Just jump through the damn window." Dean nudged her lower back. She narrowed her eyes and lifted her skinny jean clad leg through the open space. Then clasping Deans firm hands she slipped the other leg through and dropped to the soft grass below. Dean followed after her and landed with a unusual smile upon his handsome face.

"Why so happy?" she inquired straitening out her peach colored top. He was happy because she came, though there was some resistance, she still came with him. That's all he wanted. She may hate him, be this gave him some hope.

"Nothing beautiful." Dean replied uncovering his keys from his pocket and heading toward his black 67 impala. Dean mused inwardly at this, knowing his name for her would bring back memories she would soon fight to keep hidden.

"No, your not calling me beautiful, I'll let you call me babe, honey, but beautiful is too much." she moaned running up to his side. There was his feisty little Mia.

"Ahh so your coming with me." Dean mused looking too the angle beside him. Mia's hand tightened the hold on her bag as she looked to her feet. He completely disregarded her plead.

"Well yea, yea that was the plan…"she confessed her insecurity sparking Dean's thought.

Dean lowered his head to her ear. "Then this should be fun." he whispered huskily his lips just barely touching her ear. As they approached his car he leaned up and winked one sapphire orb. Mia looked up to him as they rounded the car, her on the passenger side and he the driver.

His pair of ocean deep orbs connected to hers as she continued playing with her ring. Her heart jolted at the feeling of his eyes burning into hers. Mia quickly looked away but still felt his intense stare bore into her body.

Dean smiled and slid into the impala. Mia slide in after readjusting her bag from her shoulder to sit by her feet. Dean knew this would be something for her, she had not been in this car for two years now.

He watched her stunning eyes survey the car and then return to his features. She bit her ruby bottom lip.

"It's still as clean as I remember…" She inhaled deeply and let out a light laugh under her breath. Dean smiled.

"What?"

Mia looked up to him and then back down to hide her eyes, he could always read what she was thinking if he could see her eyes.

"It just…it smells like you." she mumbled.

Dean revved up the car and started to back out. "You remember when you told me you thought I was the most appealing and charming guy you had ever met?" he asked. Overly emphasizing on the compliments directed to himself.

Mia looked out the window.

"No." Dean laughed she remember completely. So he continued.

"I'm guessing those feelings are still there….am I correct?" She never turned to his gaze too fearful of what he might see in her face.

"Dean, no. Ok I'm not about to melt into your dirty little hands like every other chick does at your first clever wording's appearance." Mia exclaimed finally turning to the godly boy next to her. His cerulean orbs flashed to hers than returned to the road with a subtle smirk on his lips. He was enjoying this.

"So your saying there is no sexual attraction or tension what so ever between us…?" Dean inquired milking the subject.

"None." Mia lied her tiny hands clenching the seat.

"Hmmm ok then if I were to lets say kiss you or brush my hand across your cheek you would have no reaction at all?" He paused the car at a red light. Mia gulped.

"No reaction at all I promise you." Mia's voice squeaked at the last word from thoughts of kissing Dean invading her mind. He chuckled knowing all too well when Mia was lying.

As Dean waited for the light to turn he stared at the nervous girl before him. Since this was an old car there was no separation in between their seats, it gave him full ability to slide her over to him. But he didn't, he figured he could test his theory later when he did not have to drive. Then as if the light was working off his thoughts it changed and he speeded down the road to his destined surprise for Mia.

After some silence she spoke.

"But we would never kiss anyway so there's no need to test….I mean I hate you." She justified, desperate to prove she was fully in control with him…despite his impeccable ability to lure women with his intellect and gorgeous body.

Dean's expression changed dramatically at this. As his hands squeezed the steering wheel as an angry almost empty look crossed his face.

"Damn it Mia when can we move past this! I want you to be mine again. I need you in my life, ok, can we ever move on! Ever stop this fighting and these games." he fumed. He stunning eyes turning to an icy blue fire as they flashed to her face. He could see tears building in her eyes. He moaned he hated when she cried, it killed him.

"It's not that fucking simple Dean!" she whispered gasping for breath as she held the tears from cascading down her rose petal cheeks. "I needed you and you were gone…you promised you'd never leave me, that you'd stand by me and you failed horribly!" She yelled the tears now flowing down her cheeks as she revisited her past. She inhaled a sharp breath. "You don't even know the whole story." she sighed.

"Well will you ever let me? Will you ever let me in again, tell me it? I've done every damn thing I could think of!" He roared. "Fuck…you don't even know the whole story either Mia, so don't be so god damn smug because there is plenty you missed out on!"

"Oh yea well then clue me in!" She posed fierce ebony flames in her eyes. He looked to her than turned into a her driveway.

"You know what, what I had to tell you that night does not even matter anymore Mia." He muttered. Sadness in his voice at the painful memory of his broken heart. She winced and turned to forcefully open the door and shot out of his car and stood waiting. He groaned.

"What Mia, what do you want from me?"

"You, I want you back. The Dean I once knew."

"Yea well he left a long time ago when the woman that held his heart told him it was over." Dean watched hoping for her to give him something anything….to numb the pain. He stared at the woman through his rolled down window, her navy jeans and peach top. Then her face, the epiphany of beauty to him; her mocha eyes were wet from the tears, face flushed, and her lush lips were parted. She was a mess en yet the most stunning creature to ever live.

"I have to go." she whispered and ran into the tiny yellow Victorian home.

"Mia!" He called his hand reaching to her. Watching her disappear was like a knife stabbing him once again. He held his head in his hands feeling a head ache emerge. This was not what he had planned.


End file.
